


you know?

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, Elevators, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, college student!daniel & ceo!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel has a lot to say. Jev just as so happens to be the man stuck in an elevator with him everyday. Daniel doesn't know Jev speaks English.---unedited.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Jean-Eric Vergne, Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo (Past/Mentioned)
Series: formula one — ideas. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	you know?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby
> 
> WARNINGS: Daniel talks a lot that's sort of the whole point, ABUSE, Domestic Abuse, angst.

**You Know? **

"You know, there's this really hot guy in my class and I'm like_ 'wow how can you be so fucking hot'_ and he asked me out the other day, I think it was Tuesday, I honestly can't remember though, my memory is really bad which is really weird because so far I'm doing super good on my exams but that could be because my friend, Sebastian, is really smart and he's tutoring me, but I'm not sure, anyways," Daniel talks. The other man in the elevator raises an eyebrow every once and a while but he doesn't contribute to the one sided conversation. "so this guy, the one from my class, his name is like lewis or something, I don't really pay attention to that I just look at his tattoos, he's got so many, like a mean a million I bet, but he said we'd go for like pizza or something which is great 'cause I love pizza, you know? I've told you before."

The bell dings, the elevator shutters for a second before the big metal doors flutter open. Daniel shoots a smile at the man. "Cool, see you, I've got class!"

The man waves to him goodbye. 

* * *

The man is there when he's getting back. The man is tall, a inch or two taller than Daniel. He's got dark blonde hair that's more on the brown side and a light stubble across, he's dressed in a suit and tie on most days except for Friday. He looks a few years older but he's still pretty young. He smiles at Daniel when he enters the elevator on his way to college. He's French, Daniel's heard him speak French, never English.

So, that being said, Daniel doesn't mind telling this guy, Oui Oui as he's nicknamed the man, all his problems because it's not like the guy can understand him. He's probably working at some French business or only speaks limited English, so Daniel's fine.

Daniel leans against the cool metal of the elevator wall, "You know, my class is really difficult, I've got some bitch next to me, his names like Max or something I don't really know but I swear this kid's like 4 at most. He's supposed to give me his part of the presentation and I was supposed to put it together. In my opinion, that's the fucking easiest thing in the world but no, apparently not because Max fucking forgot his password to his account so now we can't access his part and I have to do it so technically I'm doing all of this presentation when it was a group project. I'm tell you, Oui Oui, this is a fucking nightmare."

The man raises his eyebrows, Daniel's learnt that meant he can keep going.

"Oui Oui, I know this is weird, but do you have multiple suits, like different versions or do you just wear the same suit everyday?" When he doesn't answer, Daniel smiles at him. "Forgot you don't answer, whatever, that's cool, keep your secrets."

The elevator dings. Daniel shoots a smile and Oui Oui waves and then they get on with their day.

* * *

The next day, Daniel's with a friend. He's a little shorter than Daniel, he's a lot more fidgety than Daniel who looks calm if not a little angry. 

The friend that Daniel's with, smiles at Oui Oui before Daniel speaks, "He doesn't speak English." 

As if signalling that they can continue whatever fight they had before, the guy goes back into yelling, "Listen, Dan, I had a great time, it was fun, an adventure and all but you can't tell my girl about this, she still thinks I'm into her and all–" 

"So you ask me out, fuck me and then decide _'oh yeah I should probably tell him I have a fucking fiancé'_?! What the fuck made you think that was okay?" Daniel yells back. 

"It's not my fault! I don't love her, I just wanted to try something!" 

"So I'm just some fucking experiment to see if you like dick or not?" 

"No." The friend replies. After a second, he speaks again. "Yes but it wasn't like that!" 

The elevator dings. The friend goes to leave, Daniel stays put. The friend grabs onto Daniel's hand and but Daniel steps away from him, "Lewis, stop. Fuck off." 

"So you're not coming with me?" 

"To what? To tell your fiancé that you want to break up 'cause sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do than be a homewreaker."

"Fine, whatever, be a bitch about it, I don't care." The doors shut and Lewis is no more to be seen. 

"That's Lewis, you probably figured that out, Oui Oui."

"Jean-Eric." Daniel's shoots up and a smile stretches out his lips. 

"Oh my god, that's the Frenchest name ever I love it." Daniel smile fades. "Do you think I was too mean? I mean he had a fucking fiancé and didn't tell me. You know what? I wasn't mean, he fucking deserved it. Thanks, Oui Oui, you always know what to say." 

Jean-Eric let's out a sigh. 

"Sorry, Jean-Eric, you always know what to say even though I doubt you know what I'm saying."

Daniel gets off at the third floor. 

* * *

The next few days follow the same routine, Daniel and Jean-Eric meeting in the elevator at 10am and at 5pm. Daniel tells the basics of his day and Jean-Eric listens. The basics being: school project, lots of friends and going out, he gets drunk a lot, he's a got a new boyfriend (Daniel was very excited saying that), he's parents might be visiting, the usual stuff. 

Jean nods like always. 

Daniel gets off at the 3rd floor and for once, Jean watches to see which apartment he goes into. Apartment 3. Floor 3, apartment 3. Just below Jean's. 

Jean goes bed and he definitely doesn't think about how pretty Daniel is and how much he wishes that Daniel would tell him more and more until Jean knew him inside and out, but he didn't think about that because that would be weird. But Daniel's just so _pretty_. 

* * *

Jean just back from work, he's tired, he's ready to just drop dead but he's hungry so he goes to microwave some old leftovers, he heats up some old pasta he'd had a few days ago when he hears yelling from the apartment bellow him. 

It's Daniel, Jean knows it's Daniel. Jean probably knows Daniel's voice more than his own with how much the kid talks. 

Jean ignores it, it's probably just Daniel's boyfriend again, so he doesn't do anything. He hears the slap, he hears how the apartment below him goes quiet. He doesn't do anything. 

Later, he hears screaming but again he ignores it, it's probably just from a movie from another apartment, it's not Daniel, Daniel's fine. 

* * *

Daniel has a bruised cheek and busted lip the next day. He still smiles and he still tells Jean about his day but he isn't as happy as normal. 

* * *

Daniel doesn't get on the elevator the following day.

Jean heard screaming the previous night. 

* * *

Daniel doesn't get on the elevator for another 4 months. 

Jean hears the screaming a lot more. Its becoming a casual thing, something that happens every night. 

Jean doesn't think Daniel will be in the elevator anymore. 

* * *

Daniel's on the elevator a few months later, a few hickeys on his neck and a new cut in his eyebrow, his previous bruises somehow still look fresh and his clothes have blood on them like from a nose bleed. 

"Hey, Jean." He smiles. Jean smiles back. "I'm moving out. Thought you should know that you won't have to deal with me anymore," he let's out a pained laugh. "my boyfriend, you don't need to know his name, wants me to move in with him. That's cool, it's my most serious relationship, how cool is that."

Jean notices he doesn't sound excited. 

"Just thought I should thank you and all, you know? I'll miss you." Daniel's smile drops. "I know you heard the screaming and all, sorry if it keeps you up."

The bell rings. 

"Oh, that's a lot quicker than I remember." Daniel mutters. 

Jean nods, it is quicker than he remembers. 

"Anyways, goodbye Jean-Eric, thanks for putting up with me." Daniel grabs Jean's hand, a spark shocking Jean before he relaxes and watches as Daniel fishes out a black marker and writes down a set of digits. The doors are closing and Daniel's still writing, until he's not and he's slipping through the doors. "Bye, Jean, I'll miss you!" 

And just like that, the doors close. 

Jean looks down at the writing. 

_ **xxx-xxx-xxxx ** _

_ **call me sometime when you aren't busy being too French! ** _

_ **\- Daniel (Elevator guy) ** _

Jean smiles. He logs the number into his phone. 

He never calls Daniel. 

* * *

Jean hears off some friends that Daniel's married now but he doesn't really care. Daniel was nice, sure, but Jean never really cared. 

But he did care, he cared way too much, he fixated on how Daniel smiled, how his eyes used to light up, how he used to fall in love so easy.

He misses Daniel. 

* * *

A few years later, Daniel's back in the elevator. He's got a few scars, his clothes are a lot more expensive and proper but he's still the same, his curls still loop the same and his smile still shows the same teeth. And yet he manages to take Jean's breath away. 

"Hey there, Oui Oui, when were you going to tell me you knew English?" 

Jean gets bold, "Maybe, if you ever liked me back."

"Cool, should have told me the first time I saw you."


End file.
